1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and an image processing system for performing sub-pixel interpolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) used as a solid state image pickup device converts optical image signals received from outside to electric image signals. The CIS has been used in various fields because the CIS may operate with a lower voltage than that of a charge-coupled device (CCD), has a low power consumption, and is advantageous for high integration. The CIS may include a pixel array including a plurality of pixels, and the pixel array may include a plurality of sub-pixel groups. A plurality of sub-pixels included in one sub-pixel group may have different phases from one another, and accordingly, it may be understood that the pixel array includes phase-difference pixels.
An image sensor to which the sub-pixels are applied may quickly perform an auto-focusing operation by using the sub-pixel groups having phase differences, but a resolution may be degraded in a demosaicing process for performing interpolation with respect to each sub-pixel.